Machines and tools are commonly used to create or modify parts. A range of industrial processes, including cutting, welding, joining, machining, spraying, casting and many others can refine existing parts or make new parts from stock material. In many applications, for example in the aerospace, energy and defense industries, the precise manufacture and sizing of these parts can be critical to proper and efficient functionality.
To ensure precision during the manufacturing process, a machine or tool must be properly aligned relative to the material, part, machine base or workspace. Such a proper alignment is necessary to ensure that the work being done by the machine occurs at the correct location relative to the part or material. Further, a proper alignment may be checked after a number of events, such as initial machine installation, a given time or number of operations performed, following an adverse incident, following machine servicing or as a part of routine maintenance.
Other approaches to ensuring proper alignment may require complicated and expensive mechanical systems, optical arrangements or sensors. Further, these approaches may be large, immobile or integrated into larger immobile systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of aligning a machine.